Daisuki Da Anata!
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Apa sih yang kurang dari Naruto Uzumaki sampai Sakura memilih Sasori?/Brug!/"Sakura selalu lebih dulu dariku."/"Daisuki da, Ino-chan. Aku mencintaimu tulus. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"/"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"/Side story from Kimi No Koto Ga Suki Dakara/I making bad summary *again*/balasan review fic Kimi No Koto Ga Suki Dakara :D/RnR?


Seorang pemuda berjalan di jalanan utama Konoha yang nampak sepi. Tentu saja karena hari ini masih jam 6 pagi dan semua orang masih terlelap dalam kesibukan aktivitas rumah. Entah itu tidur, beres-beres dan sebagainya. Namun tidak untuk pemuda bernama asli Naruto Uzumaki ini.

"Huft..." Naruto menghela napas panjang, berharap helaan napasnya dapat mengurangi beban dirinya. Manik sebiru lautannya menatap sendu tanah Konoha. Beberapa kelopak sakura berguguran dan menerpa rambut pirangnya.

Sakura.

Satu nama yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

* * *

**Daisuki da Anata!**

**Naruto UzumakiXIno Yamanaka**

**Romance**

**CANNON/Typo(s)/and all warning**

**©Ryu Hatanami**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Side story from Kimi No Kota Ga Suki Dakara  
**

* * *

Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Haruno Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai selama 6 tahun lebih memilih Akasuna Sasori –yang notabenenya adalah seorang penjahat Akatsuki sebagai tambatan hatinya. Oh ayolah, apa yang kurang dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Wajah? Sasori memang memiliki wajah yang lebih imut darinya, namun wajahnya tidak bisa dikategorikan jelek. Kemampuan? Sasori memang seorang mantan seorang organisasi kejahatan paling berbahaya di dunia dan tentu saja memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Baiklah, mungkin Naruto memiliki sifat ceroboh dan sedikit bodoh. Namun kehebatannya yang mampu mengalahkan Pain –pemimpin organisasi Akatsuki– tak boleh dianggap enteng. Jabatan? Sasori adalah seorang cucu dari mentri Sunagakure, namun bukankah Naruto anak Hokage keempat? Jelas, poin ini bukan. Lalu apa? Apa karena Sasuke? Apa karena melihat wajah Naruto membuat Sakura jadi teringat dengan Sasuke? Atau membuat Sakura teringat akan permintaannya untuk membawa Sasuke ke Konoha. Baiklah, Naruto memang tidak gagal, hanya saja, Sasuke sendiri yang tidak mau kembali ke Konoha. Karena melihat Konoha merupakan luka tersendiri baginya.

Brug!

"Aw... _Ittai_!"

"E... Eh?! _Gomen_!"

Naruto berlutut, membantu membereskan belanjaan seorang gadis yang tak sengaja di tabraknya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Meskipun sedang galau, nada khawatir terdengar jelas dalam lingualnya.

Gadis itu mengadah, memperlihatnkan sepasang aquamarine yang indah.

Aqua bertemu _sapphire_. Laut bertemu langit.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, _Hokage_-_sama_. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu." gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap sepasang _sapphire_ yang seolah menjerumuskannya ke dalam genjutsu. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Tak perlu begitu, Ino-_chan_. Aku tidak akan jadi Hokage sebelum membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha '_ttebayo_!"

Ino sweatdrop. "Kau sudah berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang, Naruto-_kun_! Hanya saja ia yang tidak mau tinggal di Konoha."

Naruto nyengir, memamerkan sederet gigi putih nan rapinya. "Hehehe... Iya juga."

Sepasang manusia ini berjalan dalam diam. Sangat kontan dengan sifat mereka yang biasanya berisik, ekspresif dan ceria. Naruto larut dalam kegalauannya tentan Sakura. Sedangkan Ino? Entahlah.

"Naruto-_kun_," Ino bersuara, memecah keheningan yang merayapi mereka.

"Hm?" respon Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke Ino. Aqua kembali bertemu _sapphire_.

"Kau... Masih memikirkan Sakura ya?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Iris aquamarine miliknya menatap jalanan Konoha. Tak berani menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto yang seolah menjerumuskannya. Ino sendiri tak mengerti, apakah iris sapphire Naruto termasuk dojutsu baru.

"Tidak juga," jawab Naruto sendu, "Aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke dapat tinggal di Konoha dan menjadi Hokage '_dattebayo_."

Bohong.

Naruto tahu ia membohongi Ino dan dirinya sendiri. Ia memikirkan Sakura, sangat memikirkannya.

"Kau berbohong ya?" tanya Ino seolah memiliki intuisi.

"Eh?" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya –namun itu hanya sesaat, "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Naruto-_kun_. Kau mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih atas tawarannya. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne_!"

Tap!

Dengan cepat Naruto melompati atap rumah penduduk Konoha. Tujuannya hanya satu: bukit Hokage, tempat ia bisa menenangkan diri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daisuki Da Anata!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ino menyiram bunga di hadapannya sepenuh hati. Tak biasanya Ino seperti ini —galau. Pikirannya melayang pada Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura selalu menang darinya. Termasuk urusan percintaan. Entah kenapa bayangan wajah Naruto terlintas di pikirannya. Ino tersadar dan cepat-cepat membuang bayangan itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Tangan halusnya kini kembali fokus menyiram bunga di hadapannya.

"Sakura selalu lebih dulu dariku." guman Ino galau —lagi. "Haaahhh... Aku juga ingin punya pasangan hidup. Kapan ya? Shikamaru sudah bahagia bersama Temari. Choji dipilihkan wanita oleh orang tuanya. Dan Sai... Dia sudah bahagia dengan Shion. Huft..." guman Ino membayangkan Sai —seorang pria yang sempat mengisi hatinya setelah Sasuke.

"Kalau denganku? Mau gak?"

Ino menoleh cepat. Manik _aquamarine_ miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang _sapphire_ yang indah. Naruto.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?" ucap Ino tak percaya. Sejak kapan Naruto berada di belakangnya. Apa sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menguasai teleport Hokage keempat dan mengembangkannya menjadi hiraishin nongol no justu?

"Bagaimana Ino?" tanya Naruto seraya mendekati Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Ino balik.

"Ya... Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi... _Daisuki da_, Ino-_chan_. Aku mencintaimu tulus. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ujar Naruto seraya berlutut.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Ino. Jujur ia mencintai Naruto, namun ia tak ingin mengecewakan Hinata. Hinata sudah terlalu sering terluka —menurutnya.

"Aku menyayangi Hinata, namun hanya sebagai sahabat—tidak lebih." jawab Naruto. "Jadi... Bagaimana?"

"Aku... Aku mau Naruto-_kun_." jawab Ino dengan muka merona. Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga secara acak lalu merangkainya menjadi cincin dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Ino.

"Cincinnya ini dulu, ya? Ntar aku ganti."

"Iya. _Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_."

~Owari~

**Balasan review KNKGSD check this out~**

: Arigatou masukannya ^^ Sepertinya Anda benar. Saya memang kurang yakin pada diri saya sendiri. Sekali lagi makasih^^

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa**: Salam kenal juga^^ hehe... iya. Kan short SasuHina fic :) tapi saya sangat merenungi kata-kata Anda, lho. Dan kalau saya pikir bener juga. Kita kan disini belajar :) Makasih^^

**Dewi Natalia**: Sama-sama^^ tapi seharusnya saya yang bilang makasih :D saya senang kalau karya (yang-sangat-tidak-sempurna) bisa diterima. Multichap? Kayaknya saya masih mikir-mikir, deh. belum ada ide soalnya (tapi konsepnya boleh juga, tuh XD) masalah siapa shinobi yang menyerang Hinata... Mungkin shinobi yang nyerang pakai lebah kali ya? (Kalau itu sih ada Naruto juga -_-) anggap aja ada. Tapi saya emang kebayang shinobi itu pas ngetik, sih. Gomen, ne. Makasih^^

**Lily Purple Lily**: Salam kenal^^ iya, ini cannon. Untuk Sasori anggap saja saya yang menghidupkannya kembali. Hohoho... Edo Tensei part 2 nih *ditimpuk ular sama Kabuto* suka NaruIno juga? Sama :) yang saya bayangkan saat menulis fic ini adalah saat Hinata manggil 'Sasuke-kun' di film Naruto yang mana itu~ *aku lupa judulnya. Gomen XD* jadi... Sasuke kepikiran suara Hinata dan tanpa dia sadari dari situlah mulai tertarik dengan Hinata. Gitu (sempga dipahami :D) Makasih^^

**Guest**: Ini kan shortfic, jadi gak terlalu mendetail amat. Makasih masukannya^^

**Lyla Lonyx**: iya, pinter. Ini udah end :) Makasih^^

**Anisyanis**: Short fanfic^^

**Hime No Rika**: hmm... *cek ulang* hahaha... bener XD. kok tahu? fans-nya JKT48 juga ya? *kepo* but thanks masukannya^^

* * *

Ryu: Hoaahhh... Side story macam apa ini?! *baca ulang*. Maaf ancur dan acak-acakkan. Oh ya, makasih atas sarannya. Kalau saya pikir-pikir bener juga, ya. Di sini kan kita semua belajar. Dan... Ngapain juga takut sama flamer? Toh flamer cuma main kata-kata, gak lebih. Dan kalau main fisik pun akan saya hadapi! *sok berani*

Oh ya, masalah pohon lavender di fic Lavender Angel itu ada kesalahan ya? Pohon lavender yang saya masukkan itu pohon yang saya lihat di fanart SasuHina. Bunganya kayak lavender gitu dan pohonnya gede (fuah! gambarnya sesat! dan ajaibnya gue ikutin -_-) dan buat senpai **zephyrus 123** I think your right and I agree with you (sekaligus thanks buat masukannya. Ternyata salah saya banyak, ya XD). Satuuu lagi, buat fic KDG ternyata ganda ya? FFn nya lagi error (atau sayanya aja yang ceroboh) dan saya juga gak tahu kalau ke-copy 2 kali -_-

Oh ya, minna, seperti biasa *ngeluarin kotak amal* saya minta saran, kritik, perbaikkan (jalan), konkrit dan semacamnya (asal jangan flame) boleh kan?

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Life like a piano. Full black and white but beautifull when we play it.

^ リュ^


End file.
